All of the projects in this program will use the Pathology/Clinical Core. This core iwll serve several broad functions: (1) tissue Banking; (2) Clinical Data; (3) Pathologic Evaluation of Tissues; (4) Quantitative Stereology; (5) In vitro Assays; (6) Consent Procedure. This core will serve all projects as a central facility for maintenance of a clinical database, banking of tissues (human and animal), and performance and unbiased interpretation of standard histology, immunohistochemistry, electron microscopy, and in situ hybridization.